


The Pilot and the Commander

by Danes (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscing on his last kiss with the Commander and an almost one night stand, Joker is found off guard with another promising offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilot and the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> for jude a boob awyis. my first smut piece, though ive rp'd it before thank to Mass Effect Unknown
> 
> LOL IDFK

You still remember that night you spent together with her, even if she refuses to talk about it. At least you think she doesn’t. To kiss the commander— _the Commander Shepard—_ is something you never even thought of.

Sitting in the showers though, hand snaking down, you can’t help but look back on that day. Lips entwined, grinding her body against you, your hands tasting their first real breasts. Nobody ever wanted to have sex with you because of your “fragile condition”, but Shepard didn’t care. She was gentle while rough, touching you in all the right places.

If only you had accepted her offer…

You realize that you have gone hard thinking about her and sigh. You just want some imaginary Asari tits in your face, not Shepard’s beautiful, radiant, unbelievable, out of this world tits.

Once your hand starts moving, you can’t stop. You lean into yourself, moving your hand up and down, faster and harder; a punishment of sorts for just thinking about her.

You come too early and too quickly, leaving yourself crying like a child in the stinging water, face covered in your own cum.

“Joker?”

Oh Maker no.

Springing into an upright position, you stare slack jawed at a half-naked goddess with beautiful ginger hair and even huger boobs than you thought Shepard could ever have.

That’s when you realize you’re staring straight at the commander’s tits.

“I— uh— I…” you stutter, as she cocks her head to look at the sorry sight that is you. Those hazel eyes bore into you, an uncomfortable feeling rising back in your privates.

“You don’t need to say anything Joker, I got the message.”

OH MAKER YES.

The commander chuckles as she strips the rest of her clothes off and leaves them just outside the door, taking slow, swaggering steps towards you. You can do nothing but sit there, shocked, as she climbs on top of your lap, raised slightly above your manhood, teasing you.

The commander leans into your cheek and whispered in your ear, “Are you sure about this Joker?”

“Of course, Commander.”

“Please, call me Jude.”

And down she goes.

A loud gasp escapes you; eyes wide open as she just sits there, staring into your eyes with the look of a tigress after she has made the kill.

She shifts ever so slightly, and you ram yourself into her breasts with another gasp of ecstasy.

“I take it you’re new to this,” she chuckles, entwining her fingers in your hair. You nod as well as you can.

The commander takes your hips with her knees and begins to move you in tune with her own body, resting her chin on your head. At first, you move slowly, too scared to fight the rhythm, but, as you grasp her waist, you begin to push yourself into her with frantic movements, like a dog fucking a bitch in heat.

The commander closes her eyes, throws her head back, and gasps with every thrust, each harder and faster than the one before. With your face strategically placed in her cleavage, you lean over to one of her breasts and lick a scarred tit.

“Joker!” she cries, clawing at your hair. You can feel her becoming wet; you won’t be able to last much longer, either.

But that doesn’t mean you aren’t finished yet. Picking her up as well as you can, you place the commander where you were and reinsert yourself inside her. Shepard claws at your back, legs wrapped around your waist, as you push yourself faster  
and harder into her.

“Oh Maker… oh… oh… oh…!” Shepard cries as she comes with great force. Her eyes flutter open and look at you with such love that you can’t help but let go also.

“ _Jude…!_ ”

\--

The commander takes you back up to her quarters and helps you dry off and then slips under the sheets, face hidden under the pillows. Pulling up the covers, you tuck her in and kiss her exposed hand.

Just as you reach the door, a soft voice calls out to you.

“Joker?”

“Yes Jude?”

“Please stay. Consider it my payback for not accepting my invitation after that kiss.”

This time, you have to chuckle.

“All right then, Jude. Payback accepted.”


End file.
